User blog:Ash9876/Operator Announcements: Banned Application Content
Alright, guys. I'd like to apologize personally for the inability of the Operators of the Fanon Canon to manage the applications in a tidy and clean way without an enormous amount of debate on the fanon that's completely unnecessary. A lack of communication was the main issue here, between us and the community as well as between ourselves. I'd also like to make an apology to Kay. It's probably late, but, this really should have been done earlier. Now, the reasons for these bans are simple: The Fanon Canon is a universe where multiple users are engaging with each other on a global scale. No individual should be able to take the spotlight, so-to-speak. In other words, we simply don't want unnecessarily overpowered characters to exist on the Fanon Canon. Blunt words, but necessary ones. Multiple Kekkei Genkai and highly exclusive abilities are something that can be developed over time, but not as an immediate entry to the Fanon Canon. Note: This information was previously given out, in a very informal manner, with Dal's blog. Nevertheless, given the sudden revelation of the applications being on the fanon with my previous blog, this will hopefully rectify the mistakes that have been made with the sudden announcement of the Fanon Canon Rebirth Applications. Retroactive Bans Retroactive Bans: These bans are subject matters that are simply unable to be applied for, barring one of the exceptions within these which can be obtained over the course of the Fanon Canon’s progression. These subject matters cannot be applied for due to the scale of the abilities being far too high for the Fanon Canon use, especially considering it can thwart the entire progression of the project to a given user’s side. Given recent events, one may apply for some of the concepts present here if they are going to be used to enhance the direction of the plot in one or more manners. This should be discussed publicly with the community and have approval from the majority of individuals partaking in the Fanon Canon Rebirth prior to being applied for. Of course, this rule is exempt from the Shinju and its associated derivatives such as Kaguya and related powers. Furthermore, it is also exempt from the reincarnation of Hamura. List of Concepts and Techniques that are under the Retroactive Ban: *' ': Quite a simple matter. The Shinju is the technical origin of most, if not all of the supernatural forces in the entire Narutoverse. Hence, possession of even a replica or a segmented portion that grew out entirely is impossible under normal conditions. However, if the user manages to gain the required components through legitimate roleplays within the Fanon Canon Rebirth timeline – five full Tailed Beasts and a significant portion of the other four Tailed Beasts’ chakra – along with the Gedō Mazō, through completely legitimate means, before being able to awaken it within the Rebirth project. *' ': The woman herself. Given the nature of the relationship between the Shinju and herself, by obtaining the Shinju you have access to Kaguya’s raw power overall. *' ’s Reincarnations': These will simply be banned due to the nature of Kaguya’s sealing as well as the sheer amount of potential for abuse that comes along with the position of being Kaguya’s reincarnation. And besides, she’s sealed in a completely different dimension which virtually nobody has the chakra to pass the gap through, considering that even Hagoromo required assistance to summon Naruto and co. back to the real world. *' and ’s Reincarnations': Hamura’s reincarnation will be banned for obvious reasons – power abuse and the fact that we know virtually nothing about Hamura besides the fact that he has the Byakugan and, potentially, the Shikotsumyaku. Hagoromo, on the other hand, is something that still is up in the air. Given what has recently happened in canon, there is potential for Hagoromo to possess a reincarnation, albeit, it would need community approval before it could be administered. So, at this time, a reincarnation of Hagoromo shall also be banned. Hago reincarnation has been allowed and already filled. *' and ’s Reincarnations': Once again, power is the main issue here. While it may be possible that their souls still require people to live on through, given that they have reconciled within the canon, it’s probably unnecessary for their chakra to persist within the living world now. *'Ōtsutsuki Blood Relatives': Direct blood relatives of the Ōtsutsuki are also forbidden, given that most of them should be dead. However, if they will be created for a story-related purpose primarily and this is explained in great detail and the community approves of this, they may be introduced into the Fanon Canon Rebirth project. *' and ': These two cannot be applied for usage in the Fanon Canon Rebirth by any means. However, their history and manner of death can be applied for by a user who has discussed their theories with the operators and so-forth as a means to enrich the plot of the Fanon Canon Rebirth, if deemed appropriate. *' and ': Given the nature of these powers belonging to Jinchūriki of the Shinju or beings with Hamura and Hagoromo’s power, they are off-limits unless you were able to gain the Shinju within the Fanon Canon Rebirth timeline. *' ': Given that the nature of this technique allows you to steal multiple Kekkei Genkai, it simply goes in the completely wrong direction and is totally unnecessary for the events of the Fanon Canon Rebirth. Note, the previous wielder of the Chimera Technique in the Fanon Canon, one of Dal's characters, has been removed from the technique as well. *' and ': Given that only two-three users in canon know how to perform this technique, with two of the only people who would consider teaching it being dead and the other wandering the world en masse who might not even know how to perform the seal itself, there is little value in attempting to learn this technique. This is especially true given that the nature of the sealing technique is suicidal and possesses irreversible effects beyond the complementary technique. *' ': Given that the technique requires the Third Rinnegan, the Shinju as long with multiple other requirements, the only way this could possibly come about is through a long-term investment in the Eye of the Moon Plan within the Fanon Canon. *' ': The Spirit Transformation Technique is extremely powerful. It allows the soul to materialize outside of the body with a very wide range and a significantly larger consequence than the Yamanaka Clan techniques. Given the potential the technique has for overpoweredness, it’s banned from the Fanon Canon Rebirth. *' ': Clearly the technique appears exclusive to Kaguya due to her unique chakra. Furthermore, destroying everything that comes into contact with it, including things that can't be healed by the Sage's Yang Release? That's far too powerful. *' ': A power of Kaguya and Madara obtained with Shinju power, which is banned. So this eye will also be banned until you have obtained Shinju power. *' ': Due to being equal to the Rinnegan and pretty much impossible t get without going through some of the banned content as a story driver, this is banned from regular use. *'Techniques requiring Edo Tensei:' :*' ': Firstly, the technique appears to be exclusive to Madara and, so, automatically that makes it virtually impossible to learn. Secondly, the technique’s range, effect and chakra consumption are such that most individuals who would even attempt to bring about the scale that Madara did would die before being able to do so. :*' ': Given that this technique works based on using one’s own body as a medium for the paper required to use this, it’s very close to impossible to use conventionally. If you find a unique way around it, then it might be possible to gain approval. But it would have to a unanimous decision by the operators. Standard Bans Standard Bans: These are banned subject matter which we will not allow new applications for as of yet. Anyone who has applied for this previously due to the nullification of the Fanon Canon applications, however, may reapply because it is only fair to do so. However, the same exceptions present for the Retroactive Bans are also applicable to the standard bans. However, the Rinnegan will still be limited to five users, while the Spiralling Ring and Great Spiralling Ring cannot be applied for further due to its lack of connection to canon. *' ': Given that the technique has potential to be used as an extremely powerful plot device, there shall only be two users in the Fanon Canon Rebirth project as of now. One will be Orochimaru, who will be controlled by the operators. The other may potentially be the successful applicant from the previous Fanon Canon, Shizuka Hoshoku. However, Shizuka will have to reapply for the technique given the nature of the ban. *' ': Given the extremely rare nature of the Rinnegan, there will only be five active Rinnegan wielders at any given time in the Fanon Canon Rebirth. All previous, successful, Rinnegan applicants for the Fanon Canon may reapply. However, only five will be given the opportunity to have the Rinnegan. All other applications may only be approved when one of these five becomes withdrawn from the project or dies. These also include applications from the admin period. *' and ': Given that this technique only exists in the Limited Tsukuyomi dimension, there is no possibility of it, or information relating to it, coming back to the real world. As such, it shall be banned for Fanon Canon Rebirth because it simply makes no sense. *' ': An extremely overpowered technique. Given that this technique allows you to steal natures and so-forth just by kissing, there is simply no room for it in the Fanon Canon Rebirth from herein. *'Duplicate Tailed Beasts': There shall be no duplication of Tailed Beasts, simply put. These are too overpowered and will immediately cause an imbalance in the power dynamics within the Fanon Canon Rebirth countries. Technique Modifications *' ': While originally intended to be banned because it could steal nature transformations, we're revising the use of the technique so that it may be used, however, it cannot permanently absorb nature transformations. It may do so for the period of the turn the technique was absorbed, hence making it fair. Discussion If you would like to propose any revisions to these bans, additions or subtractions based on sound reasoning, please comment your thoughts below. This is a fanon-wide project and we don't want to restrict you too much. Category:Blog posts